Jack-O-Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Main = Jack-O-Chica is a Halloween-themed reskinned variant of Nightmare Chica. She first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where she replaces her original counterpart for the Halloween Edition. Physical Appearance The first notable difference is her color designs being completely orange in Halloween-style. Her skin color is dark golden rather than yellow. In place of her normal endoskeleton eyes, the eye sockets are quite brightly glowing orange, much like a jack o'lantern. A similar effect appears to have been applied to Jack-O-Chica's overall body, as it can be seen very prevalently around her shoulder sockets and tears from her stomach. Her endoskeleton head is entirely absent while her endoskeleton teeth remain. If one looks closely, they can see that her endoskeleton chest is also absent. Few glowing yellow tints can be seen from her teeth and mouth, allowing her endoskeleton jaw to glow in a little bit dimmed light. The only other noticeable difference is that Jack-O-Chica's feet and lower legs are slightly darker in color than that of Nightmare Chica's. The color of her beak is also darker. A texture for Jack-O-Chica's suit is slightly smoother with a lack of nearly-visible scratches, unlike Nightmare Chica. Her bib is the only feature that remains unchanged. Jack o'lantern A large green Jack o'lantern serves as a replacement for Nightmare Chica's cupcake. Interestingly, her Jack o'lantern is nearly identical to the actual pumpkin from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Halloween update where it can be seen on The Office desk. It has triangular eye-sockets with round eyes emitting a white glow and a nose like that of a stereotypical Jack-o'lantern, as well as a typical zig-zag mouth and an orange glow emitted from the inside. Personality Based on her quotes from Ultimate Custom Night, Jack-O-Chica is cold-hearted and ruthless. She is also shown to have a vengeful, yet mocking disposition. Her voice is low-pitched and edited with television-like static noises. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Jack-O-Chica's behavior is almost exactly like her original variant. Interestingly, bright shining colors from within her body and head causes her to glow in the dark which can be seen while she's retreating from the Right Hall. The same effect goes to Jack-O-Bonnie. While not counting her animation as she retreats from the Right Hall, the only difference about her jumpscare animation is the speed being slightly faster than her original variant, similar to Jack-O-Bonnie's own jumpscare animation speed. Her Jack o'lantern also shares the same speed limit as Nightmare Chica's cupcake while jumpscaring the player from the Bedroom and it seems to bounce on the floor few times before the "Game Over" screen displays. Ultimate Custom Night Jack-O-Chica returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. For Jack-O-Chica, she appears at both left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check the cameras and view the hallways on either side, when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping the office cool will prevent her from appearing. Jack-O-Chica only begins to appear when the office overheats. Once the office is 100 degrees or more, the doors won't stop her from entering and jumpscaring the player. The challenges in which Jack-O-Chica is present are as follows: *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Jack-O-Chica appeared in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, where she is featured in the Danger! Keep Out! game mode with Jack-O-Bonnie. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Gameplay Jack-O-Chica Hallway Scare.gif|Jack-O-Chica retreating. JackOChicaPreAttack.png|Jack-O-Chica's still image, before attacking the player. Notice the many differences. Miscellaneous BOO.jpg|Jack-O-Chica as seen in her respective teaser. Jack o chica by thatguy395-d9ey89t.png|Jack-O-Chica in the Extra menu. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Jack-O-Chica_WestHall_UCN.png|Jack-O-Chica standing in front of the door from the West Hall. Jack-O-Chica_EastHall_UCN.png|Jack-O-Chica standing in front of the door from the East Hall. Miscellaneous Jack-O-ChicaCN.png|Jack-O-Chica's mugshot icon. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gameplay Miscellaneous ICO_Jack-O-Chica_Gallery.png|Jack-O-Chica's gallery icon. ICO_Jack-O-Chica.png|Jack-O-Chica's action figure icon. Merchandise JackOChica-FunkoPOP.jpg|Jack-O-Chica's Funko POP! figure. JackOChica-ActionFigure.jpg|Jack-O-Chica's action figure. Jack-O-Chica_Mystery_Mini.jpg|Jack-O-Chica's Mystery Mini. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Ultimate Custom Night Dialogues Sounds |-|Trivia = General *Jack-O-Chica's Jack-o-lantern is the only antagonist in the series to not appear as an actual animatronic. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *The still image of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare from the Halloween Edition's fifth teaser is incredibly brighter than from in-game. *The first frame of Jack-O-Chica's jumpscare seems to be much different than the others (e.g, the "light" inside of her is less bright). It is unknown why this happens. Same goes to Jack-O-Bonnie. *When Jack-O-Chica retreats once seen, an error shows her reflection on the window disappearing after she disappears from the hallway, even though her reflection on the window should still be there considering the angle and point that it is shown. The reflection vanishes as the animation of her leaving the hallway is not extended to include her fully disappearing from the mirror's reflection. *In the Jack-o'lantern's jumpscare, it has an incorrect shape instead of the rounded one that it has in the Extras menu and that Jack-o'lanterns have in real life. This is because it is directly retextured from The Cupcake and has The Cupcake's shape. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Jack-O-Chica with his own words: * Both of Jack-O-Chica's textures for the West Hall and East Hall are flipped horizontally. * Along with Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, and Withered Chica, Jack-O-Chica is one of the few animatronics to mention "the one you should have not killed" to the player in her one death quote. References Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear